Christmas special
by CoKay-Cookie
Summary: A week before christmas. Two guys-one crush. How will be first? one-sided Laven And alot of nice Yullen My very first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Amelia-sama: Hi, guys I know that this is a little late because of my computer T-T

Kanda, Allen: O.o" You`re kiding me!

Lavi: WTF! - No, i don`t want to do it...

Amelia-sama:You have to! You work for me. Read and find out why they reacted like that! R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own D-gray man if I did Allen would have long lost his virginity for a certain samurai...

~ Christmas special ~

A week before Christmas, The Black Order is like a bee-hive, busy decorating theyr `home`. If it wasn`t for one white-headed boy, our dear, stoic samurai would hate x-mas with passion. But since it`s his crush birthday...well, that`s another thing... Now Kanda is running around Order, looking for the smaller boy...

_Meanwhile, lavi is..._

"Allen!Allen! Where are you~? Oi, Allen! Damn it..."he sighted, took a deap breath and... "Moyashi-chan!"Shouted red-haired Bookman Jr. He was planing a huge x-mas/b-day party for his, too crush - Allen. He was running around tower and haven`t noticed a certain raiven-haired exorcist was looking for the boy too.

At other side of Order, Lenally was looking for Allen too. No, he is not her crush. Actually she is well aware, that Lavi-kun and Kanda-kun are in love with younger boy and she acsidently (me:no seriously...) heard not very nice things from Lavi (I mean he is a playboy and (not so little) perveted)...

_FlashBack_

_Lenally was walking twords her brither office when she heard someone. She walked twords the sound. Then she realized, it was Lavis voice. Lenally leaned closer that she could hear everything._

_"Okay, this one...check, the food...check, and the knock-out gass (me:chapter 209)...check. Oh I can`t wait till I get into Allens . Man if he tries to strugle I guess i would just tie him up and rape. Mmm, I`m evil... _:insert histerical laughter here:...

_Lenally was shocked. She turned around and started to run and at the same time look for Allen or Kanda._

_End of FlashBack_

A shiver ran through her spin. She has to warn Allen and help him.

At that moment centre of all this fuss - Allen Walker - was walking twords cafeteria unaware of three people running twords cafeteria-to him. Allen walked near small window where Jery was waiting for his beloved Allen

"Hello, Jery-san" as polite as always greeted the cook, Allen.

"Aaa, hello, hello, my sweet, little, honey, beloved Allen. What do you want today?" with sing-sang voice asked Jery.

"Hmm, I think I`ll take 50 mitarashi dango. I`m not very hungry (me: yeah, right...) I mean there wasn`t any mission for two weeks in a row!"

"I see, I see. Well, just wait a minute!" said Jery already prepairing cursed boys order.

After a minute or two younger boy was already walking twords empty table. Just when he was about to dig in, three people - more precisly: Kanda, Lenally and Lavi, - opened (me: more like kicked it in) cafeterias doors with a loud wood-cracking sound (me: told`ya!). Everyones gaze fell on three idiots. Lavi and Lenally turned tomato red while Kanda only che`d and walked twords Jery`s window.

"The usuall"order Yuu.

"Right away. One tempura soba...And here you go" Jery gave Kanda his food. The hole room was (me: thank me the great Kami-sama!) already full of chaters and other sounds. It looked as if God (me: thats ME!) was ofering him a good opportunity `cause the only free table was the one where his angel was sitting. Well at least he`ll be able to use that as an excuse for sitting with him.

He sitted in opposite of table and started eating. Allen blinked. Then again. Then he blushed furioly and thanks to his humongous apettite he was able to hide behind all those dangos. After some time Lenally and lavi joined them. lavi sitted next to Allen and Lenally opposite of him, she wanted to keep a good look on that perveted red-head.

"So, Allen-chan. What are you planing for christmas, your birthday?"asked Lavi gloping younger boy. KAnda had already finished eating, but after what he heard from Lenally, he REALLY didn`t want to take such risk by leaving Allen with the bastard.

Cursed boy tensed and turned his gaze at table. "...Oh, well...I`m not sure...I was planing...well...I can`t tell you guys, it`s...kind of personal and...embarasing"thrusted said Allen.

Lavi only grined. Now he was really curious. "Ah, come on! I mean you`re not planing on loosing your virginity on your 17th birthday, now are you?" oh, so innocently asked twenty year-old Lavi. Kanda almost choked from disbelieve of a straight foward question and Lenally gone all red from , I really don`t know, anger or/and embarestmant. Allen went all red, eyes now big as plates, looking with disbeliev and embarestment at now gigling Lavi.

"No, no...why would I...No, Lavi, not that. But still I can`t tell you..."looked away cursed boy. And only from the corner of his eyes he glansed at the person of his dreams. Kanda was now yelling at Lavi for such stupidiety of his and didn`t noticed tha Allen was watching him. Fortunetly (me: unfortunetly for Allen) Lenally saw that and was quite happy for Kanda and felt pity for Lavi `cause appierently Allen was not interested in him.

"Okay, okay, stop shouting Yuu. But seriously Allen, tell us" requested Lavi now watching the boy closely. both Kanda and Lenally turned their heads to the boy.

_,Damn it! There`s no way other than to tell them...` _thought Allen finally facing his friends. He sighted deaply. _,Here goes nothing`_ "Fine, I`ll tell you. I was planing to (deap breath) confess my feeling to a certain persone and kind of spend christmas with that persone." Allen avoided using words like "him" or "her", trying to hide the gener of his loved one.

That kind of shocked Kanda nad Lavi just by thinking that their angel may like someone else. On the other side Lenally was very happy smiling knowing that she was right. Lavi gathered himself up and as cheerfull as always asked "May you tell us who is that lucky persone? Is it a guy or girl?"

"It`s..." Allen mumbeled something under his nose.

"What was that?" asked again Alvi, puting a hand over his ear and leening closer.

"...It`s a guy..." whispered Allen, head down. All three catched that. Kanda and Lavi were relieved that it was a guy, `cause that meant that they had more chanses of being the ONE. Lavi again was about to ask who was it, but was interupted by Lenally grabing Allen by hand and running with the boy from the cafeteria to her rooms direction. Both KAnda and Lavi sweatdroped.

"What was tha about...?" thought outload Lavi. Kanda glared at the re-head.

"Never mind that. Now listen, because I`m going to say this only once" the said idiot turned to face Kanda. "keep your fifly hands away from Moyashi. I know what your planing and I`m telling you, if I hear that you done something to him, you`ll be dead in a sec." with that said Yuu walked out of the cafeteria. Lavi shuderd _, that was going to be a problem...`_tought while exiting the cafeteria too, and heading twords his own room, Lavi.

_At Lenallys room:_

"Lenally...?" still shocked Allen was now sitting on bed. The said girl turned around and walked near the younger. She sitted next to him and took on of his hands and squeezed it lightly.

"Allen-kun, I`m very happy for you and I think I know who you like.

"You, you do?" a little amused Allen said.

"Yes. It`s Kanda, isn`t it?" Allen blushed just by mentioning the raiven haired.

"...Yes, it`s him." He didn`t dear to ask how she knew that. Who knows, maybe she asked her brother to spy on him?

"Well, I think you two would look cute together. By the way I want to ask you would you like to go to Italy for six days with me? My brother let me go only if someone else goes and I mean we could buy presents for our friends. Doesn`t tah sound great?"

"Yes, it does and we would be back right on christmas. That`s greatĄ When do we leave?" exsited cheered Allen.

"Tomorrow in the morning. Be at dock at fife o`clock. Okay?"

"Yes. See you later. Goodnight Lenally and thank you" Thanked cursed boy opening doors and walking out.

It was already 11p.m. and he was dead tired. After finally finding his room, said boy changed his clothes into pijama and fast fallen asleep, dreaming about food and Kanda.

_Next morning..._

Allen was already walking twords dock but, as always got lost. Walking down the coridors he bumped into someone.

"I`m sorry." apologized automaticly the boy, eyes closed and adorable smile up his lips.

"You should be more carefull, Moyashi." said persone witha very familair voice. Allen opened his eyes only to meet dark blue ones. Instantly a blush appeard. Yuus heart seemed to skip a beat from the adorable sight.

If he wasn`t afraid of scarying his little angel he whould`ve ravished him right now, but thanks to his selfcontrol he holded back. Allen gulbed.

"Um, hey Kanda. Errm, could you please help me? I`m kind of lost...again."

"Yeah, whatever. Where are you going?" looking aside asked Kanda.

"To the dock. I and Lenally are leaving for a few days and going to Italy, but we`ll make sure to come back on christmas." explained Allen.

_`Oh you better be bach `cause I`ll have a surprise for you` _thought Yuu. "Oh really? Then let`s go, I`ll lead you to dock." said Kanda walking twords said place.

"Hey! Wait for me!" running after taller guy shouted Allen.

After fife minutes of walking they reached the place. Lenally was already waiting for him. After departing Allen and Lenally started chating about what would they buy. Those six days runned through very fast, too fast for Allen, and he and Lenally were already getting back home with a lot of bags with presents. it was quite early for celebrating so both were happy to have some time to rest, take a bath and change into their evening clothes. It was already nine o`clock and everyone were already gathering to cafeteria which was prepared for the party.

Allen sitted in his room already prepaired to go. He was very nervous because today, this evening he was going to confess his feelings, his love to Kanda. He still had some time. he needed to relax."Damn it! Why the hell am I so nervous?

"Maybe because that`s normall?" asked Neah. Allen was kind of used to the Noahs interuptions. Sometimes it even helped him. In one way or another.

"You think? Then could you please tell me how to relax a bit?

""Well I uasually sing. You know..._**that **_song. "

"Yeah that`s a beutiful song. I guess that`ll help" Allen closed his eyes and started to sing:

"Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
>Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu, futatsu to<br>Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
>Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume<br>Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
>Umare ochita kagayaku omae<br>Ikuoku no toshitsugi ga  
>Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshitemo<br>Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
>Douka konoko ni ai no<br>Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo

Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
>Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu, futatsu to<br>Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
>Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume<br>Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
>Umare ochita kagayaku omae<br>Ikuoku no toshitsugi ga  
>Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshitemo<br>Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
>Douka konoko ni ai no<br>Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
>Douka konoko ni ai no<br>Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo"

He opened his eyes. The song actually eased him. well, that was a surprise.

"Thanks, Neah. The song helped. well I`ll be going now" saying that Allen rushed out of the room.

Kanda was already in the cafeteria leaning against a wall with a glass of wine. He was looking around the crowd, trying to spot white hair. Lavi was chating happily with some people, time to time glansing around to find his beloved crush. Lenally too already was talking with her brother, Reever and some other scientists. After a Minute Allen walked in, talking with Johnny and Rou Fa. All three of his friends noticed him and walked over to his direction.

"You`re late" all three of them said at once, looking at poor boy.

"Sorry, I fall asleep and it took some time to change" lied Allen without blinking. I mean he couldn`t say"hey, sorry I was very nervous so I started to chat with Neah, sang a song and got better. Duh-huh.

Right then Komui greeted everyone and anounced that the party starts now. With that the music started. The first song was All I Want ForChristmas by Mariah Carey. Everyone ( almost everyone) started dancing. Some people chated, some started drinking and/or eating. taking that as an perfect opportunity, Lavi grabed Allen by wrist and draged him out to hallway. But unfortunetly for him Kanda saw them walking (more like running) out of now crowded cafeteria/ballroom. He had a bad feeling and followed them.

Lavi took Allen into one of the dakest hallways, then suddenly stoped.

"What the hell Lavi? Why did you brought me here...where ever this is?" complined Allen. Then said Bookman pinned him to the nearest wall, hands above youngers head. From the suden impact Allen shudered. "What the...Lavi, why are you doing this?" asked now terrified Allen. Lavi leaned closer, lips almost brushing his ear. With a husky voice Lavi whispered "It`s your own faulte for looking so damn eateble. Now you`re going to pay the consequences". Then he attacked youngers neck, kissing, biting, licking every inch. Allen tried to struggle but in vain, the older one was stronger.

"Please,Lavi...ahh...stop...please..." a tear roled down Allen cheek. Lavi only smirked, freed on of his hands with the other still holding Allens hands, he started to unbutton Allens shirt. Soon came boys pants and his own shirt. Allen was now on the cold stone floor with Lavi on top of him, pleading, moaning and crying to stop. Lavi started to go down boys belly when a hand grabed him by neck and he was sended flying to the wall. The next thing he saw was Mugen at his throat, draining blood from asmall cut. He hissed. He looked at the owner, who said only seven words that was like venom down to his blood.

"Get out, now. Befor I kill you". Lavi waited no time. He took his shirt and ran for his dear life (in Kandas opinion - pathetic life). Kanda sheathed Mugen, then kneeled down to now shivering and crying almost naked boy. He took of the jacket and pulled it over Allen thin body. Allen cought him by surprise, jumping into his lap, huging him roughly. Yuu brought his hands around smaller fraim, nuzzling his nose into white locks. Man, that felt how he wnated the boy to be his...After a few more sobs and sniffs Allen relazed. Kanda was glad that he wasn`t crying anymore, he didn`t like seeing him sad. The cursed boy was now looking at his chest.

"Today was supposed to be a special day. Not only because today was christmas or my birthday, but because today I was suppose to confess my love to someone special" Kanda found no words to say and Allen continued now looking right at olders eyes. He was smiling sweetly "And was that fate or not, the same persone came and saved me from being raped by the bestfriend." Kandas eyes widen and his heart started to beat rapidly. "Yes, that`s right Kanda. You are that special persone."Allen finished by closing his eyes, smiling painfully. A few tears roled from the corners of his eyes. KAnda didn`t know what to say, He was just to damn happy. He leaned closer and kissed the younger, puting all emotions that he felt for the cursed boy - love, lust and happines. Silver eyes shot open only to meet half lited dark ones. Allens heart clenshed from the happines he was receiving and wrapped his hands around Kandas neck, closing his eyes again doing so. Yuu responded by wrapping his own hands around his soon-to-be-lovers waist, pulling him closer. They stayed like this fow a while, before parting, breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen. Kanda was now smiling with a true smile that sended butterflies down Allens belly.

"Aishteru, watashi no Moyashi" he said. Allen didn`t need to understand what it meant `cause he knew what his lover meant just by looking into raiven haired exorcist eyes.

"Love you too, BaKanda" sweetly answerd Allen. Kanda kissed him, strongly this time, then picked him up bridal stile, still kissing and carried to his room. Kanda locked the door and laid his beloved one on the bed, gently geting on top of him doing so. Yuu kissed Allen lovingly before asking.

"Are you sure you want to do it? After what happened with Lavi and all? Just so you`d know I can wait till you`re ready". Allen only smiled and raised a hand to touch Yuus cheek "I think we waited long enough. And don`t worry, what happened doesn`t bother me anymore and I`m fully ready." Kanda started licking his lips, asking for entrance wich he was given. Hu plunged his toung inside boys wet, hot and tasteful mouth, exploring every inch and memorizing everithing. They parted, breathing roughly, a line of saliva connecting them. Allen could see lust, love and adoration in his lovers eyes just like Kanda could see it in his own. They watched each other for quite awhile. Kanda just couldn`t stand it anymore, he attacked his angels lips sucking, bitting and licking it. Allens back arched at the plesure, small moans escaping his mouth. Both already naked, covered in sweat, panting, kissing and staring at each other - they just coudn`t get enough.

The hole night you could hear moans, heavy pantings and screams echoing from Kandas room. Everything was just too perfect for those two.

Next morning came. Allen woke up to be greated with dark blue eyes. "Goodmorning, Moyashi." Kanda huged smaller boy tighter. Allen smiled and kissed Yuu on cheek "Goodmorning, BaKanda"

"How do you feel?" asked concerned samurai, after all he was kind of rough last night.

"My back hurts a little, but other than that I feel good and happy" Cheered Allen.

"That`s all that matters", Yuu kissed boy on lips, Then both of them went to take a shower.

After about 30 minutes they were already walking down the hallway to have breakfast. The thing that shocked everyone was that not only they weren`t fighting (actually thay looked happy), but that they holded hnds. What could they say, well that was just plain shocking and surprising.

When they entered cafeteria, Allen ran straight to Jerys window, dragging Kanda along. "Not so fast Moyashi" complained Yuu. Allen only turned around, not stoping running and smiled with a blinding smile which made Kandas heart to skip a beat. Finally they reached their destination. Allen as always ordered a mountain of food while Kanda ordered his favourite soba. Cursed boy pouted at his lovers lack of menu "I think you should be caled Soba-man `cause all you eat is soba" comented younger sitting on an empty table, Kanda next to him, Yuu smirked "Wrong. From now on I like ravishing bean sprou." Allen blushed and then diged in. After finishing their food, Kanda insisted to go to the training grounds, but half way there, they were interrupted by Lavi. Kanda ordered his Moyashi to stand behind him, but Allen didn`t because of the look he saw in Lavis eyes.

"Damn, Moyashi. Come here I said"

"Just wait a minute, will ya? It look like You wanted to say something, Lavi" argued Allen, now looking at Bookman Jr. Lavi looked very sad and ashamed, guilty.

"Allen, I`m really, really sorry for what happened yesterday. I just couldn`t hold my self. I \hope you will forgive me and don`t let Kanda kill me" terrified apologized red-haired. Kanda was about to kill the goy only to be stoped by Allens hand "Moyashi?"

"I forgive you Lavi. Actually I`m happy that you apologized."

"Does that mean we can still be friends?" with a lot of hope sked Lavi.

"Oh, hell no-"

"Yes. of course. We`ll be friends just like before." cheerfully asured Allen.

"That`s nice to hear. Well I`ve got to go now. Take care!" shouted Lavi already running down the hall. Kanda grunted. Allen turned around only to meet Kanda looking at him whith a look like saying why-did-you-do-that-for?. Allen only sweatdroped "What? He did say sorry." Kanda sighted deeply "I know, I know. Now lets go" said Yuu draging Allen to the training grounds. "Okay!" with a smile younger followed Kanda.

_**It doesn`t matter how deep youn sink, how deep you fall, I will always be by your side. For now and for ever...**_

_**~Amelia-sama~**_

Me: Yes! finnaly done! Damn my computer and damn my parents for not letting me stay late to finish this!

Kanda: at least you finished it...

Allen: yeah and I kind`a like it.

Me: Ahhh that`s so took me wayle to think of the ending I was like Should I keep Lavi to be bastard or should I make Tyki to rape him by Allens request or should I make him apologize. :)

Lavi: O.o You seriuosly wanted to...to...Tyki? why him?

Tyki: Why not? o.o?

Me:I don`t know. I stoped to care how my brain works long ago.

Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Tyki: O.O Okay...

Me:Very, very sorry for poor grammar. English is not my native language, in fact my own language is a complete opposite of English, but I tried very hard to make the story more interesting. So Gomenasai MINA for bad language Read & Reaview

_**And I have a big question: I've heard somewhere or someone else is the Adams thing. I level or a story where all family members are Noah Allen Allen bitches or that would become their bitch? Advise and give your opinion**_

Ja Ne Mina!~


	2. SORRY

I`m very sorry if you didn`t get that question...I don`t know what was tha...i think i was too tired and didn`t know what I was writing... so the question is

_**I was thinkin about a new story and i heard a good idea which is:**_

_**should I write a story where 1)all Noahs are Allens bitches or 2)shoul I make Allen thei bitch? If its 2) choose the ending**_

_**a)Allens dies of too much sex**_

_**b)When finally becomes free from Noahs everyone in the order starts to rape him**_

_**c)Make Kanda come, save him and them make him his**_

_**d)Make the Earl of The Millenium be only his bitch**_

_**THE CHOISE ARE ALL YOURS!**_

_**~Amelia-sama~**_


End file.
